darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Hot Spot Checks In With Groove
11 August 2011 9am British Summertime Back to 2011 Groove, Hot Spot Getting back to his (surprisingly comfortable) bunk, Hot Spot thinks that it's about time he tried out his new comm equipment. With any luck, Groove should be back in Crystal City, or getting near to it. He's a little nervous as he opens the channel, just in case something /has/ happened, but he refuses to allow himself to get worked up about it before giving Groove a chance to respond. --private comm--"Hot Spot to Groove. Just checking in. How are you doing?"--/comm-- There's a few moments of silence before the comm crackles to life. --private comm-- "Hey, Spot! I'm doing alright so far. Sorry I missed you before I left, but you were on duty and we were on a tight schedule." --/comm-- He sounds perfectly cheerful, and obviously safe. --private comm--"That's fine," Hot Spot says, relieved. "I'm just glad you're OK. Have you made it back yet?--/comm-- --private comm--"Yeah, we made it back just a little while ago." Groove pauses with a chuckle. "You don't need to worry so much, y'know. How are /you/ doing?"--/comm-- --private comm--"Not bad," Hot Spot replies. "Hard not to worry about you all, but I'm happier knowing you got back safely. Training's great. They're letting me loose on the shooting range tomorrow."--/comm-- He sounds very excited about this. --private comm--"I've got the entire Crystal Guard between me and the outside world, Spot. Not like someone can get in here real easy." Groove says with another chuckle. "You sound real excited to go to the shooting range- got some tension you need to let off?"--/comm-- His tone is teasing, even if there is an odd lilt to it. Hot Spot laughs. --private comm-- "Kinda," he admits. "It's tough not knowing if we really are safe here, and exactly how much the 'cons know." He pauses; he doesn't want to bring the conversation down with negativity. "So what's next for you? You back to training soon?"--/comm-- --private comm--"I'm probably going back to training as soon as we get off the comm." Groove explains, though he sounds just as excited about the thought as Hot Spot does about his own. "Crystal Guard is ever vigilant and all that. All I know is my difficulty level's going up big time."--/comm-- --private comm-- "You'll do fine," Hot Spot says with complete confidence. "Better than fine. I better let you go then?"--/comm-- He doesn't want to hold Groove up. --private comm--"I hope so. I wasn't doing so amazing before this." Groove admits quietly, tone getting a little more pensive. "Yeah, we probably shouldn't use this too much." A pause. "Not everyone's real comfortable with me having this in the first place."--/comm-- Hot Spot still finds it difficult to believe that Groove wasn't doing all that well. --private comm-- "Good luck anyway," he says. "You're right, we shouldn't stay on too long, but we'll be all right just using it to make sure we're all OK."--/comm-- --private comm--"Good luck to you too." The odd tone Groove was using seems to have disappeared, and he seems back to his usual cheerful self. "Yeah, that should be alright. There's just some-" He pauses, apparently listening to something Hot Spot can't hear. "I gotta go, sorry. Talk to you soon! Stay safe, okay?"--/comm-- Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Hot Spot's LogsCategory:Groove's Logs